That's When I Love You
by PiNkRiBbOn13dancegirl
Summary: RHr. OotP Spoilers. Hermione's POV. Hermione is head over heals for Ron, she loves everything about him... Ah, what am i saying, read and review! this is my first fic so no flames please!
1. Being Predictable

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling is amazing. Also the credit of the song belongs to Aslyn  
  
Chapter 1: Being Predictable  
  
Hermione sat in the corner of the common room, on a comfortable red lounge chair, her legs dangling over one of the arms. She was rereading Hogwarts, A History. A familiar voice came from the back of her mind, 'you're reading it again! What is it, the billionth time?' She laughed inside her head, knowing exactly whom the voice belonged to. She saw the image of Ronald Weasley come into her mind. A tall, stubborn, impatient, sixteen year old boy, who wasn't exactly lanky anymore, but was maturing both mentally and physically. She smiled dreamily as she thought of his deep, gorgeous cobalt blue, sparkling eyes, his adorable freckles that dotted his face, his bright smile that could make her melt, and his flaming red hair to match his personality. She snapped back to reality and looked down at the page she was reading. 'Hogwarts is a highly protected palace. It has spells and enchantments that cover all of the grounds, all the way from the edges of the forbidden forest, to the gates of Hogsmade. Although not every spell has been uncovered, we know a few of these enchantments. Such as, the anti-muggle protector that allows muggles to only see an abandoned and dangerous area which no one would trespass. Another spell is the anti-apparating curse, which does not allow any witch or wizard to apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds.' Hermione paused for a moment and sighed slightly. She was constantly reminding her two best friends that you can't apparate or disapparate within school grounds. 'Someday, you will finally read Hogwarts, A History' she recalled herself saying one time when Harry was guessing that someone could have apparated into Hogwarts. 'Why should we bother' Ron said in response to her wish 'You've memorized the whole thing anyway, we could just ask you.' That remark nearly got the two of them in a row. She and Ron were always bickering and fighting. But most of the times while they were at each other's throats, yelling at each other, Hermione would regret it and would want to tell Ron how she truly felt about him. She felt differently about Ron than she did for Harry. Harry was like the brother she never had. Ron however, was the first thing in her head in the morning, and the face she fell to sleep thinking and dreaming of. She took her eyes off the page she was glaring at and over to the piece of paper she used as a bookmark. She scribbled a few things onto the paper whenever her concentration wasn't on reading and was instead on the adorable redhead.  
  
'When you have to look away, When you don't have much to say, That's when I love you, I love you just that way,'  
  
She wrote these four lines in a poetic sense, having the words flow together like a verse in a song. These words clearly explained part of Ron's personality. She thought about the times she would ask for Ron's opinion on something and he would just mumble an 'I dunno' or a 'Whatever Harry thinks is right'. Whenever his response was something like that, on the outside, she would roll her eyes and heave a big sigh, but on the inside, she was beaming at how adorable and charming he was when he became shy and didn't have much to say. She loved him exactly the way he was. But he probably didn't see her for anything more than a bushy haired bookworm who just happened to be his best friend.  
  
She didn't realize that she was just staring at her book until she heard the portrait door open. She shook slightly as she awoke from her daydream. She glanced up to see who was entering the common room only to snap her gaze back at her book when she saw that it was Harry and Ron who entered, obviously coming back from a late Quidditch practice. She could feel her cheeks blush and didn't dare look up. "Hey Mione." Ron grunted. Me must have been tired from such a long practice. "What are you reading this time? I thought you finished the library." Hermione didn't exactly like this comment but chose to ignore it. It was too late to start an argument. "Hello Ron, hello Harry, have a nice practice?" she said, still staring down at her book and not answering Ron's question. "Hey Hermione, practice was far from boring I may say, I have so many new plans and techniques I want the team to work on! It's so exciting!" Hermione could tell Harry wasn't the least bit tired. She envied the energy he still had, she was extremely tired. But she was happy for her best friend. He was happy to be back on the Gryffindor Quidditch team now that Umbridge was gone. "Oh shut up Harry, or should I say 'Captain'," (Harry was also appointed Captain of the team as well, lifting his spirits even more) "you've been training us like crazy ever since you've been back on the field. Not that I blame you, I would die if I didn't have Quidditch. You're just lucky Ginny was able to give up being seeker and decided to become a chaser instead." Ron yawned and collapsed in the chair next to Hermione. He looked under the book at the cover, trying to find out what she was reading. Hermione saw his eyes roll as he read the title. "You're reading it again! What is it, the billionth time?" 'God Ron could be extremely predictable sometimes' she thought. "I just happen to like this book." She responded "You're so predictable Mione" 'look who's talking' she smiled in her mind. "Yes, well some day Ronald Weasley, you will find out that I am not as predictable as you think I am" she looked up at her friend and smirked. He stared back at her, trying to hide his confusion, and trying to think up something to say back to her. Harry interrupted the drowning silence and said, "Yeah, well, before I have to see anyone lose their temper, I'll just go on upstairs and go to sleep. See you in the morning, hopefully you both will still have your heads attached." And he climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Hermione felt a little awkward being alone in the common room with Ron sitting next to her. She could barely take the silence. She wasn't looking at Ron anymore but instead over at the blazing fire. It reminded her of Ron's hair. She sighed. Somehow everything reminded her of Ron. "So, what's that?" she looked over to see him looking down at her bookmark. She turned bright red and her heart dropped. "Err.it's nothing" she replied as she hastily shoved the bookmark into her pocket. Ron bent his down a bit and looked at her suspiciously. Oh god he's gorgeous, she found herself thinking. She knew that by now her face was as red as possible. She closed her book and stood up. She looked down at her friend, smiled and said, "I better get to bed". She patted his hand that was resting on the arm of his chair, sending shivers up her spine. She made her way up the stairs, but as she got to the last step before losing sight of the common room, she turned slightly and much to her surprise, saw Ron staring at her. She smiled as her face flushed and turned out of sight, up into the girls' dormitories. When she got up to her room she put the bookmark back inside her book and went to sleep with her dreams filled with Ron. 


	2. Poor Ron is Sick

Disclaimer: Geez, J.K Rowling is a genius! Nope, I don't own Harry Potter, but maybe I'll wake up one day to find out that I am really a witch that belongs on Hogwarts with my best friends, and then I'll meet Ron Weasley and we will get married and have wonderful red-haired children! um.yeah, sometimes daydreaming gets the better of me.  
  
Chapter 2 Sunlight came in through the opening of a curtain in Hermione's bed. It was Saturday. She woke up, got dressed, and went down to the common room to wait for Ron and Harry to go to breakfast. A few minutes later she saw Harry coming down the stairs, but Ron was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Harry said enthusiastically. He looked over her shoulder as though he was looking for someone. "Have you seen Ginny?"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Why would you just happen to be looking for Miss. Virginia Weasley anyway?"  
  
Harry turned Scarlet, "Oh, err, just wondering. I was going to talk to her about Quidditch practices, yeah, Quidditch practice!" He held his breath, apparently noticing Hermione's suspicion.  
  
"What aren't you telling me Harry?" Hermione said, her suspicion growing by the second.  
  
"Nothing!" Harry said quickly.  
  
Hermione decided to let him off the hook this once, but just because she was wondering where Ron was. "Alright Mr. Potter, whatever" Harry let out a sigh of relief, "But don't think I won't find out what you're really up to" she added in sharply, but also cracked a smile, just to show her friend that she wasn't intending to be strict.  
  
"So, speaking of Weasley's, where is Ron?" Harry gave Hermione the same look she did to him, but then again, Harry kind of knew that Hermione had a crush on Ron. He was always saying to her, 'I'm telling you Hermione, he likes you, I mean really likes you, I don't understand why you too don't just admit to each other let alone yourselves you both are in love!" She knew that Harry meant well, but wasn't sure whether or not he was just saying this to make her happy. Hermione put her hands on her hips, showing that she was serious in wanting to know where he was.  
  
"Alright, alright I get it. Well, he's still sleeping; he didn't want to get up at all, which I must say is highly unlike him. I tried pulling him out of bed but it was no use. Listen, I have to get downstairs, could you try waking him up. I'm sure he'll jump out of the bed once he sees you." He winked and climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione sighed and made her way up to the boys' dormitories, hoping that the rest of the boys had already gone down to breakfast. Thank Merlin these stairs don't turn into a slid. Haha, it was only too funny when that happened to Ron and Harry in fifth year! She had only been in their room once before and they weren't too pleased when she woke them up that Christmas morning. But she took her chances. She opened the door a little and peered inside. She didn't see anyone else in the room. She glanced over at Ron's bed and saw that he was underneath the covers and facing the opposite direction. She slowly made her way towards the bed until she was facing Ron. She looked down at his sleeping face. Thank Merlin he does not snore or drool in his sleep, but I would still love him anyway!  
  
"Ron, Ron wake up." She said in almost a whisper as she nudged his arm a bit. He grunted but didn't wake up. She sat down on the bed and intertwined her fingers into Ron's. His skin was soft and just touching him sent shivers up her spine. She rubbed her hand soothingly up and down his arm. "Ron, if you don't wake up soon, you'll miss breakfast."  
  
"Don't care."Ron responded with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Ok, now I know something is up. You never turn down food." Hermione said in shock.  
  
Ron blinked his eyes and looked up at her. His eyes widened and his ears turned red. But he looked pale in the face and his eyes were puffy. "Mione, what are you doing up here?"  
  
"I came looking for you, Harry said you wouldn't wake up so I came up to see if you were all right" She realized that her hands were still on Ron, caressing him and she removed herself and folded her hands politely on her lap. She blushed but Ron just smiled.  
  
"Uugh, Mione I don't feel well at all." His smile faded and he went deeper into his quilt, groaning.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, with concern in her voice.  
  
"I gotta headache and well, I just feel like.blah." He closed his eyes again.  
  
"Well, your lucky it's a Saturday, you won't miss any classes."  
  
"Only you would be disappointed if you missed classes for a day Mione" Ron smiled at her. He was right though.  
  
"Do you want to go to the Hospital wing?" she suggested with a shrug.  
  
"I'm not even in the mood to get out of bed let alone have to deal with Madam Promferey! Besides, she still has loads of patients from yesterday's potions explosion with the fourth years, she wouldn't give any care to me."  
  
"Alright then, you should stay in bed for the day. Maybe what you need is extra rest. I'll take over late night prefect duties for the weekend. Okay?" Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"You shouldn't be missing breakfast Mione. Don't worry about me, go eat." Ron suggested.  
  
"Oh, Ron how can I possibly not worry. You should eat as well, I'll bring up a plate for us and we'll eat here."  
  
Hermione got up from the bed and walked toward the door. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Promise?" Ron asked giving her the smile that made her weak in the knees.  
  
"I promise." She wouldn't let her best friend down.  
  
Hermione made her way down to the great hall. She barely sat down at the table when she started piling food for two onto a plate. 'Beacon, eggs, sausage. all of Ron's favorite things' she thought to herself.  
  
"Geez Hermione, are you just a little hungry?" Harry came over to her, looking at the plate she had filled up.  
  
"It isn't all for me. Ron is sick so I'm bringing this up for him; he's going to be staying in his dormitory for the day, possibly the whole weekend." Hermione said, not even looking up from the plate she was stacking.  
  
"WHAT?! But I have mandatory Quidditch practices planned for the match next week!" Harry bellowed.  
  
"Harry, he needs to get better! It's not all about Quidditch!" she glared at him. How in the name of Merlin could he be thinking of Quidditch now! But Harry's expression changed from annoyed and stunned to a sly smirk, full of inquisitiveness.  
  
"Oooohhh, I see now. All right Hermione, you go and take care of Ron. Be his 'healer' as they say at St. Mungo's. (A/N: Haha, mealie! Lupin's your healer!) Maybe with you two spending the day with each other, you will finally get around to admitting a few things to each other, you know, get closer to each other." He winked and nudged her in the arm. Hermione threw on an irritated look.  
  
"I'm just trying to make him feel better, that's all" she said as her face became scarlet. Geez, I've been doing a lot of blushing these days.  
  
"Whatever Hermione, whatever." He smiled and walked over to sit next to Neville.  
  
Hermione took the plate and made her way up to Ron's dormitory. When she arrived by the door she looked in and saw that Ron was lying down and trying to stay awake. She came into the room and Ron looked over to her.  
  
"Told you I would be right back." She smiled.  
  
"Oh what a great promise keeper you are Mione" Ron sighed as he tried to sit up straight.  
  
"I will never brake a promise to you Ron, no matter what." She smiled as she set the plate of food down on his night table. They each started eating and Ron seemed pleased at what she picked out. When she was finished she started to look out of the window, in a daze. She felt Ron's warm hand land onto one of hers. She looked over to him and smiled. Even though he looked sick, he was still lovely. He still had that sparkle in his eye, and his wide grin.  
  
"Thanks Hermione." He said, his voice full of gratefulness.  
  
"For what?" she asked. Her insides were melting, they were each being so kind to each other and they weren't bickering. She assumed that that is what happened when one needed to be cared for.  
  
He grabbed her other hand and held onto it. "For being such a wonderful friend. You didn't have to take care of me, but you did anyway."  
  
Hermione could hardly contain herself. Not only did she completely like Ron, but also now she felt love. She loved him.  
  
"Thanks Ron." She whispered. Her eyes began to water. He was so wonderful. Even though he wasn't perfect, to Hermione that didn't matter, she loved him just the way he was, and to her, that was perfect.  
  
"You should get some more sleep. I'll be right down in the common room working on my essay. Tap your wand three times on the nightstand if you need me, my wand will turn red and I'll come right up here." She whispered and incantation onto his wand.  
  
He was looking at her in awe, "My little know it all, thanks bunches."  
  
Hermione bent down and hugged him. She didn't want to let go. She whispered into his ear, "Anything for my best friend." She pulled away and smiled, hoping he might just get weak in the knees like he had the charm of doing to her. Then she walked over to the door and closed it behind her just as Ron closed his eyes. As she walked back to her dorm to get her essay she couldn't help smiling like a madman (A/N: or should I say madwoman. Haha)  
  
Well, I'm going to try to post chapter 3 soon but I need reviews first! Ahh! Go click the REVIEW button please! You know when you go to a restaurant and they ask for your name to put down when you wait for a table and then later they call you up. Well, it is very interesting if you put down "Sirius Black, party of 6", you should try it some time!! ( Okay, well that's all for now, I'm going to stop eating sugar for a bit! Whoo! Oh, and Missybird12, PLEASE update Harry Potter and the curse of the scar  
  
When you have to look away, When you don't have much to say, That's when I love you, I love you just that way, To hear you stumble when you speak, Or see you walk with two left feet, That's when I love you, I love you endlessly, And when your mad cause you lost a game, Forget I'm waiting in the rain, Baby I love you, I love you anyway, Cause here's my promise made tonight, You can count on me for life, Cause that's when I love you, When nothing you do can change my mind, The more I learn, The more I love, The more my heart can't get enough, That's when I love you, When I love you, no matter what, So when you turn to hide your eyes, Cause the movie it made you cry, That's when I love you, I love you a little more each time, And when you can't quite match your clothes, Or when you laugh at your own jokes, That's when I love you, I love you more than you'll know, And when you forget that we had a date, Or that look you give when you show up late, Baby I love you, I love you anyway, Cause here's my promise made tonight, You can count on me for life, Cause that when I love you, When nothing you do can change my mind, The more I learn, The more I love, The more my heart can't get enough, That's when I love you, When I love you, No matter what, That's when I love you, When nothing baby, Nothing you do can change my mind, The more I learn, The more I love, The more my heart can't get enough, That's when I love you, When I love you, No matter what. 


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note: I'm working on chapter three so go eat a cookie while you wait! :) Also, Juliette4 pointed out to me that Harry was unusually happy meanwhile his godfather just died. I refuse to say that Sirius died, so Harry is still happy. I know this isn't entirely true to the real story but in my story, SIRIUS ISN'T DEAD! I heart Sirius 4 evrr! You can complain to me if you want the story to be entirely true and Harry is miserable and I'll change it if you really want Sirius to be dead. Thanks for all of your reviews!!!! 


	4. Feeling Better, Huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter things nor the song that's so wonderful.  
  
Author's Note: I'm soooooo sorry that it took me this long to get the next chapter up! I didn't think I would be so busy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! No Melissa, I am not changing it to Draco/Hermione, sorry!  
  
Chapter 3: Feeling Better, Huh?  
  
Hermione laid out her essay and supplies. Snape seemed very keen on giving daily essays for his NEWTS potions class. She, Harry, Ron and Seamus were the other Grffyndors to make the class. But her mind wasn't entirely focused on the essay. She was reflecting her thoughts on the events that just happened, being with Ron all alone. She took care of him when he needed it.  
  
'If only he had the same feelings for me as I do for him.' She sighed and started scribbling on her "book-mark"---  
  
To hear you stumble when you speak, Or see you walk with two left feet, That's when I love you, I love you endlessly.  
  
She reread what was written on the slip of paper. It had so much of Ron in it. It described his personality and hoe Hermione loved just about everything to him. Even when he made a slight mistake (because he's only human!) or a clumsy moment, or seemed shy or didn't have much to talk about. Hermione still loved him.  
  
She realized how much she was procrastinating on her homework so she decided to set aside the bookmark and dipped her quill in. For about an hour she wrote and by the time she was finished, she realized that she went over the limit.  
  
"Yep, that's good old Hermione," she frowned "Only too predictable that she would go over the limit"  
  
Suddenly her wand turned bright red. She jumped up in alarm. She set down her quill and ran up to the boy's dormitories. She opened the door and saw Ron sitting up and dressed. She giggled inside her head as she looked at his attire. He had his Maroon Weasley jumper on with a brown over jacket and forest green pants with a one black sock and one navy blue sock. Ron wasn't the most coordinate person. His clothes didn't always match, but it's not like Hermione cared. She always found this adorable and lovable. The loved him even when he was un-matching. It was one of Ron's unmistakable characteristics.  
  
"You rang." Hermione said in reaction to having to run up the stairs because she had visions of Ron in mortal peril instead of being out of bed.  
  
"Oh, well I woke up and felt better so I got dressed and well. I missed you and all, and-er- I wanted to thank you." He put on a lopsided grin and his ears turned a slight shade of magenta.  
  
"Wow, you're feeling better already!" she changed her expression to mock disbelief and sly curiosity. "Or do you feel better because there is Quidditch practice this evening?" the sides of her mouth tugged into a small smile.  
  
"Umm, well. both!" Ron said with a fake grin.  
  
She rolled her eyes and took a step towards Ron and smiled in spite of herself, "alright then, I'm glad you're feeling better Mr.Weasley" she said in a slightly seductive voice.  
  
Ron seemed to look choked (or so Hermione hoped) and said quickly, "Wanna go find Harry and Ginny?"  
  
"They already left for Hogsmeade a while ago."  
  
"Oh yeah, today is the Hogsmeade trip. I sorta forgot. I didn't mean for you to miss it." He apologized.  
  
"I told you, don't worry. I would rather take care of you, my best friend than just spend another day in Hogmeade." Hermione smiled, "But maybe you should first take a bit of medicine. I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going to get medicine? I told you, I'm not going to the hospital wing!"  
  
"Room of Requirement," she said and before Ron could say another word she was charging out of the room and through the portrait hole and down into the massive halls.  
  
As soon as she came to the familiar hallway she started thinking, "A place with medicine, a place with medicine" until she saw a door forming in the wall. She opened it up and saw shelves filled to the ceiling with many bottles of liquids, alphabetically ordered and all. She walked down each one looking at all the different colors in each one and the names of each. Twisted Tongue Treatment, Bloody-Nose Number, and Pickled Toes Potion, medications for some of the oddest sicknesses. She found her way to the "Common Colds" section and found the medication Madame Promferey used back in second year called 'Pepper-Up Potion". It would leave Ron fuming steam from his ears for a few hours and couldn't help but laugh at the recollection of Ginny with steam coming out of her ears, which had the affect of her head being on fire because of her flaming red hair. She took the bottle and ran back to the boy's dormitories. This was going to be fun.  
  
Author's note: Mwuuuaaahahahahaaa! *Evil cackles* Funny cliffhangers! Sorry it took me forever to get this up! Please forgive me! The next chapter is going to be fun to write! Haha, just the thought of Ron having to take an icky- yucky medicine is hilarious! (Well, at least to me it is!) I hope you liked this chapter and please REVIEW! (no flames please!) 


End file.
